the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
The Earliest Scoop
The Earliest Scoop is the sixth episode of the twenty-sixth season. Plot One day in Stuffedgomery, Renata has just finished wrapping up a scoop at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters and is ready for her coffee break when Edgar appears right next to her. Renata asks what Edgar is doing on a chair nearby her during her coffee break and Edgar tells her that a boss can spend good time with his employee and the two decide to chat with each other. After sitting in silence and wondering what to talk about, Renata comes to a conclusion and Edgar asks what it could be. The news reporter decides to tell Edgar about her past, Edgar asks her if she's ready for this and Renata states that she is and begins to talk. It all began on the day of her birth in Los Angeles, California where she was born to a man named Richard and a woman named Patricia and she confirms that her maternal uncle Jermaine also showed up for her birth. Even though her father cared for her, Renata's mother did not seem to like her and wanted to disown her once she got older, however once Renata was five-years-old, her father mysteriously died leaving Renata under the custody of her mother. Overtime Renata began to grow up with an abusive, alcoholic mother but at the age of seven, Patricia's brother Jermaine took custody of Renata as her mother has gone too far and he has had enough as Jermaine has always liked Renata unlike his older sister. She soon went on from middle school to high school at the age of fifteen but two years later, when she is at the age of seventeen in high school, she may have been very intelligent but was a bit klutzy and fell over once when running to class, revealing her purple panties that she was wearing that day. However after Renata left high school on the same day, her mother looked to take back custody of her daughter but Renata's uncle Jermaine decided to take her to court to see if she is guilty or not and Renata's mother Patricia was soon found guilty after the judge realized that abusing your child therefore means that she is not safe under her protection, Patricia states that the case isn't over and Jermaine then brings up an interesting fact about the death of Renata's father Richard. The judge states that Jermaine makes a good point as he and the rest of the Los Angeles Police Department have been looking for the murderer of Richard for about two years and still have not found the culprit. Jermaine says that he has found the culprit himself and believes that the one who murdered him would have to be someone he trusted and the one of the only people Richard would have trusted would be his wife. Jermaine states that all of the arrows point to his sister because not only was she one of the only people he would trust enough but it was stated that he was shot right outside of the Ratcliffe family household while Renata was sleeping inside her bedroom and Renata's mother Patricia arrived back into the house not long after Richard's murder and then Jermaine asks her one question simply, "are you the murderer?". All of Jermaine's suspicions makes Patricia reveal the fact that she is responsible for Richard's murder making Renata shocked but then Patricia says that she doesn't care if she is the murderer and the only way to get full custody of her daughter was to kill her own husband and she claims that she did it for her daughter's own good, Renata states that she is lying as she had to grow up with her rather than her kind and supportive father and finally realizes that her mother never loved her and walks away crying. As Renata leaves the courtroom, Jermaine states that his sister just admitted she was guilty of murder and doesn't feel nervous of what happens next, Patricia states that she doesn't care what happens next and that no one will ever take her alive then her younger brother tells her that she admitted to be guilty in front of the judge in which he and the LAPD have been searching for the murderer for two years and with her admitting that she's the murderer, he asks what that now means for her. Suddenly, two LAPD cops appear right behind Patricia and she begins to state that she is not guilty but Jermaine says that that is a complete lie and the judge agreed with Jermaine and tells the cops to take her away to the prison, the LAPD cops then put handcuffs on her hands and take her out to the police car with Patricia yelling at her brother and says that he'll never get away with any of this, Jermaine tells her that she can think of all the crimes she did wrong when in her prison cell and high-fives the judge and leaves the courtroom. He then sees his niece sitting on a bench outside of the courtroom and puts his left hand on her right shoulder to comfort her and tells her that her mother was never a good person and says that he would know better than anyone else as he is her younger brother and has known her longer than almost everyone and tells her that she is safer than ever as two LAPD cops arrested her mother and tells her that being under custody of him will be one of the best things that ever happened to her. The next day, Renata appears to be over the fact her mother never loved or cared for her but is still unable to get over her father's death and states that she will never forgive her for murdering her own husband. She then heads to high school and gets ready for a test and puts her legs on top of the desk by the chair she is sitting on while doing so, however a lot of students can see her pink panties with owls on them that she is wearing while she is doing the test and a boy named Drake decides to get a closer look at Renata's owl panties and stares at them for minutes and gets closer and closer, Renata tries to move away from him, however there is so much that she can move away from him on a desk. Mrs. Caldwell then sees Drake looking at Renata's owl panties and gets mad at him and sends him to the principal's office along with Renata to state her case. At Principal Schneider's office, Renata and Drake are there to present their cases for the panty incident. Renata tells Principal Schneider that she was simply sitting down on the chair on her respective desk and only put her legs up there and she guesses that her panties were showing and Drake just appeared right next to her and looked upskirt to see her panties and she tried to back off but he kept getting closer for some reason, Drake then states that the only reason he took a peak at her panties is the fact that he has a bit of a crush on her and has always wanted to take a look at her panties and decides to give Principal Schneider a look at her panties as well, he then moves her chair over and takes off her skirt revealing the owl panties she was currently wearing. Renata becomes embarrassed at the fact she is no longer wearing her skirt and that her panties are showing and Principal Schneider then makes his decision. Principal Schneider says that Drake is now suspended from high school for a month and Drake leaves immediately and says that as for Renata, he says that she should just put her skirt back on and find somewhere to get changed back, as Renata leaves Principal Schneider's office, she walks through the school in her owl panties trying to find a place to get changed, however a bunch of students laugh at the fact she is walking through high school in panties and she decides to hide herself in her locker to get changed, however she gets so depressed that she forgets to put her skirt back on and hides through almost all of lunch break in the locker. However, she then puts on her skirt to go and head to history class, once history class is done, Renata heads home to her uncle Jermaine and tells him about her crazy day at high school about Drake seeing her panties and states that that was crazy just before the big basketball game coming the next day, Jermaine suggests that she should take the panties off for that day and find a new pair so she doesn't get embarrassed the next time. Renata takes his advice and takes off her owl panties afterwards in the closet and grabs another pair of panties to put them on. The next day is a basketball game where Renata is a cheerleader along with the other squad to cheer on the team, but a lot of her stunts reveal her white panties but a lot of cheerleaders' panties show too when doing so, the high school's basketball team wins the game and Renata celebrates with the rest of the cheerleading squad and the basketball team. Not long after the big game is graduation day and Renata graduates as the valedictorian of the high school and soon she is accepted into a college called Loyola Marymount University and just as in her high school, she graduates as the valedictorian and begins to look for promising jobs and one day a job is just for her as she looks at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters' card and luckily for her, she is not that far away from the job as Stuffedgomery is only a few hours away from Los Angeles, due to it being in California. A few days later, Renata arrives in the Population of Plush and due to her being tired, she rents a hotel for the night. The next day, she finds where the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters is located and sees Edgar up ahead who is interviewing possible news reporters but believes that they are not good enough for the job. The next one is Renata who is shy about her interview but states that she does have a lot of experience with reporting and Edgar then hires her which leaves Renata shocked but Edgar says that as long as you have the experience and are able to make him billions of dollars, you are immediately hired on the spot which leads to where Renata and Edgar are in the present. Renata states that she is finished telling her backstory and is glad that Edgar was actually able to listen to it and then gets ready for her next scoop, however when trying to leave the chair, she falls over on the chair in which her skirt goes up revealing her owl panties. Edgar then takes a picture of Renata's owl panties on his cellphone and states that he can understand why Drake was staring at them, Renata then begins to feel embarrassed when getting up and the episode ends with her owl panties showing for one more moment before her pink skirt completely covers them up when she heads off to her next scoop. Characters *Renata Ratcliffe *Edgar Abbott *Richard Ratcliffe *Patricia Ratcliffe *Jermaine Bahlmann *Drake Benson *Rachel Tickenbottom *Tabitha DePaul *Gertrude *Sophie *Cassandra Trivia *Edgar seeing Renata's owl panties at the end of the episode is a reference to when Anthony saw a camerawoman's owl panties at the Q&A with Anthony Ortiz (2018). Category:Season 26 episodes Category:Episodes